RE-POST Chenmin Line (Kim Jongdae Birthday)
by DoBiDoo
Summary: Ini hanya percakapan malam hari antara Chen dan Xiumin. Percakapan yang menghabiskan malam menuju pagi pada tanggal 21 September 2013.. ChenMin/YAOI!


TITLE : CHENMIN LINE CHAT ROOM (KIM JONGDAE BIRTHDAY)

Author : Dobidoo~

Cast : Chen, Xiumin EXO

Pairing : ChenMin couple

Genre : Romance, Fluffy, dan terserah pendapat kalian

Lenght : One Shoot

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, cast milik Tuhan. Saya hanya meminjam nama wkakaka.

IT'S YAOI! GASUKA? JANGAN BACA!

NO BASH~

HAPPY READING~~

Baozi Xiumin masuk dalam percakapan.

Chen Troller masuk dalam percakapan.

Chen Troller : _Hyungiee.._

Baozi Xiumin : _Ne_?

Chen Troller : Belum tidur _hyung_?

Baozi Xiumin : Belum Chen-_ah_. Bagaimana denganmu?

Chen Troller : Sama sepertimu _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ belum tidur?

Baozi Xiumin : Hanya ada sesuatu yang sedang _hyung_ pikirkan..

Chen Troller : _Hyung_ memikirkan apa?

Baozi Xiumin : R-A-H-A-S-I-A...

Chen Troller : Ayolah _hyung_ beritau aku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu..

Baozi Xiumin : Aku sudah bilang rahasia ya rahasia. Kau tidak boleh tahu..

Chen Troller : _Hyung _pelit sekali ishh~~

Baozi Xiumin : Lalu apa urusannya denganmu? Wek hahahaha..

Chen Troller : _Hyung _jangan tertawa!

Baozi Xiumin : HAHAHAHAHA..

Chen Troller : _Hyung _berhenti!

Baozi Xiumin : HAHAHAHAHAHA..

Chen Troller meninggalkan percakapan.

Baozi Xiumin menambahkan Chen Troller dalam percakapan.

Chen Troller masuk dalam percakapan.

Baozi Xiumin : Chen-_ah_ kau marah?

Chen Troller :Menurutmu _hyung_?

Baozi Xiumin : Aku hanya bercanda Chen, mengapa kau membuatnya serius sih.. aishh~~

Chen Troller : _Hyung _keterlaluan..

Baozi Xiumin : Keterlaluan bagaimana?

Chen Troller : Sudah, lupakan saja.

Baozi Xiumin : Chen-_ah_ kau marah?

Chen Troller : _Ani.._

Baozi Xiumin : Chen-_ah_?

Chen Troller : Hmm?

Baozi Xiumin : Jangan marah..

Chen Troller : Tidak.

Baozi Xiumin : Kenapa balasanmu singkat sekali sih?

Chen Troller : Terserah aku dong _hyung_..

Baozi Xiumin : Chen-_ah.._

Chen Troller : Hmm?

Baozi Xiumin : _Mianhae_..

Chen Troller : ...

Baozi Xiumin : _Jeongmal mianhae _Chen-_ah_..

Chen Troller : ...

Baozi Xiumin : Chen jawablah!

Chen Troller : Hahaha..

Baozi Xiumin : _Waeyo_? Ada yang salah? Mengapa kau tertawa?

Chen Troller : _Ani_.. Hanya lucu saja saat _hyung _berusaha meminta maaf hahaha..

Baozi Xiumin : Maksudmu?

Chen Troller : Aku hanya bercanda_ hyung. _Mana bisa aku marah dengamu _hyung_? Haha.. Dan tentu aku membayangkan wajah lucu saat _hyung _berusaha meminta maaf _neomu kyeopta_! kekekeke~~

Baozi Xiumin : Jadi kau berbohong?

Chen Troller : Hehehe.. _Mianhae hyung_. Tapi sungguh membayangkan wajah _hyung _saat meminta maaf saja sudah lucu apalagi aku melihatnya secara langsung hahaha..

Baozi Xiumin : Chen, jangan tertawa..

Chen Troller : Okay okay _hyung_ aku tidak tertawa lagi..

Baozi Xiumin : Baguslah..

Chen Troller : Jam berapa sekarang _hyung_?

Baozi Xiumin : 11.50 PM

Chen Troller : Kau tidak tidur _hyung_?

Baozi Xiumin : Aku belum mengantuk, kalo kau mengantuk tidurlah dulu..

Chen Troller : _Ani_.. Aku akan menemani _hyung _sampai tidur, lagian besok kita tidak ada jadwal..

Baozi Xiumin : Hmm baiklah kalau begitu.. Kurang 5 menit lagi untuk menuju jam 12 tepat..

Chen Troller : Memang _hyung _menunggu apa?

Baozi Xiumin : 4 menit lagi..

Chen Troller : _Hyung _ada apa?

Baozi Xiumin : 3 menit lagi..

Chen Troller : Ada apa sih _hyung_, jangan buatku penasaran..

Baozi Xiumin : 2 menit lagi..

Chen Troller : _Hyung_ ada apa? _Jeball _beritahu aku..

Baozi Xiumin : 1 menit lagi..

Chen Troller : _Hyung _beritahu aku!

Baozi Xiumin : Sudah saatnya..

Chen Troller : _Hyung_ berbicara apa sih?

Baozi Xiumin : Chen-_ah_?

Chen Troller : _ne?_ Beritahu aku ada apa?

Baozi Xiumin : _Saengil Chukka-hamnida _Chen-_ah.._

Chen troller : Eh?

Baozi Xiumin : _Saengil Chukka-hamnida uri Jongdae.. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae.._

Chen troller : _Hyung.. _Kau tahu?

Baozi Xiumin : Hmm.. Tahu apa?

Chen Troller : Aku sendiri tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Karena pikiranku hanya pada jadwal manggung kita sehingga aku tidak sadar jika hari ini tanggal di mana aku lahir. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. _Gomawo hyung, nado saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghe hyungiee.._

Baozi Xiumin : Hehe iya Chen_-ah.. _Sekarang berodalah dan ucapkan apa keinginanmu..

Chen Troller : Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya _hyung.._

Baozi Xiumin : Okay..

Chen Troller : Sudah selesai _hyung_..

Baozi Xiumin : Kau berdoa tentang apa?

Chen Troller : _Hyung_ tidak boleh tahu. Ini rahasia..

Baozi Xiumin : Baiklah. Kalau memang itu _privacy _aku tidak akan bertanya..

Chen Troller : Haha okey _hyung. Hyung _tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut malam..

Baozi Xiumin : Karena aku sudah mengucapkannya, sebentar lagi aku akan tidur. Bagaimana denganmu Chen?

Chen Troller : Seperti kataku tadi. Aku tidur jika_ hyung _sudah tidur..

Baozi Xiumin : Hahaha, kau _dongsaeng _yang sangat perhatian Chen. Okay, _kajja _kita tidur.

Chen Troller : Okay _hyung_..

Baozi Xiumin : Hmm, Chen?

Chen Troller : _Waeyo hyung_?

Baozi Xiumin : Jangan meninggalkan _hyung_ sendirian _ne_?

Chen Troller : _Hyung _ini bilang apasih? Tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkan _hyung_, tak akan sekalipun..

Baozi Xiumin : Aku hanya takut, di saat usiamu sudah dewasa kau akan menjauh dariku secara perlahan dan menghilang dari kehidupanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi..

Chen Troller : Percaya padaku _hyung_.. _Jeball_.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti meninggalkanmu sendiri..

Baozi Xiumin : _Jinjjayo?_

Chen Troller : _Ne_ _hyungiee.._

Baozi Xiumin : Berjanjilah..

Chen Troller : Baik aku berjanji..

Baozi Xiumin : _Gomawo_ Chen-_ah_. _Saranghae.._

Chen Troller : _Ne, nado saranghae hyungiee. Jaljjayo hyung.._

Baozi Xiumin : _Jalljayo Chen-ah.._

_"Kau tahu hyung apa yang menjadi doaku? Aku berdoa supaya kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku tak ingin menjauh darimu karena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa senyum dan seceria seperti biasanya. Terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya telah menyayangiku sepernuh hati. Aku sangat dan sungguh menyayangimu hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu" – Kim Jongdae/Chen._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END!~~

Terimakasih untuk membaca fanfict yang menurut gue gaje -_- wkwkw

Minta reviewnya ya

Terimakasih ;;;;


End file.
